


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in this city escapes the wrath of Toph Bei Fong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Meme.

The first thing that throws him off are her eyes. Most vampires are vain, _fickle_ things that care for perfection nearly as much as they crave power. His sister, Ty Lee, even those silly _vegan_ vampires inhabiting the mountains. They're impeccably groomed, hair and nails kept neat as can be and pretty as a picture. It's part of a vampire's nature- they draw their prey to them with their beauty, so finding a flawed vampire is... rare.  
  
This girl -from the Earth Tribe if her dirty bare feet and pale, pale skin is any indication- she's _blind._  
  
And it's not like Zuko is quite the looker himself. Scarred and hideous, he'd been cast out of his clan to die alone in the streets, shunned by his own food. But he's not blind. He can't even imagine the world without color, never seeing the true beauty of running blood or the way the moon looks against a cloudless sky. He feels _sorry_ , so very sorry for this girl.  
  
And that is his first mistake. He should have realized that there were other ways to draw prey- like walking down an alleyway in the dark. Alone, pretty, and helpless. And it would work either way, beckoning to the do-gooders and the righteous, saying- _come, come, I'm lost, won't you help me find my mommy? It's so very dark and I'm so scared._ And it would be a source of temptation to the other hunters of the night. The serial killers and the child rapists, the malicious and the scheming. There are many uses of a small child alone in the streets to those defiled enough to consider them.  
  
For him- he's curious, and he feels so very sorry for this little vampire that he has to reach out- offer her some sort of comfort- protection, even if he is dying and clanless. The night echoes around them, the wails of the great city with its cars and its lights and drunken laughter- and beyond that, the more distant cries of the dying. And just before his hand makes contact with her shoulder, she grins at him, wide and wicked and _laughing_ , orange light from the streetlamps glinting off the tips of her fangs and her form blurs-  
  
She's behind him before he can blink, her breath hot on his neck and her teeth sharp at his throat- just one rip- he's weak enough that a simple bite is all it would take, him, Prince Zuko of _Sozin's legacy_ , going out like a filthy _human_. He struggles and snarls and she just cackles in his ear and licks a hot line up the pale column of his throat. When she dances away from him, he snarls, because he's going to _kill_ this girl-  
  
And that's when she laughs and sends the walls crashing down over his head.  
  
Later, when they're calm and laughing and fed she'll tell him her name and he'll realize that he'd gotten off lucky. _No one_ in this city escapes the wrath of Toph Bei Fong. And he'll smile at her, teeth bloody and gleaming in the fire light, knowing that she won't be able to see it.


End file.
